Like You Imagined When You Were Young
by Rainy1
Summary: Terezi is having her usual Karkat qudrant flipping problems. She's probably go insane with all of these mixed signals, but luckily Gamzee has her back... And that's a somewhat literal term. Fluff lol EDIT: Totally decided to make this a multi chatper fic. Drama will happen ahmahgawww
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS. I INTRODUCE TO YOU, MY OTP. GAMZEEXTEREZI. IT'S A CRACK PAIRING. AM I ASHAMED? LOL NOT ONE LITTLE BIT. **

**I've drawn so much shit of them already it's not even funny. Anywayyyy, this is I guess inspired by the song When You Were Young by The Killers, which is one of the songs that is on my Gamrezi playlist. Yeah, enjoy and stuff. **

* * *

terminallyCapricious began trolling gallowsCalibrator at 1:01pm

TC: hOnK :o)

TC: hEy SiS yOu ThErE?

GC: OH H3Y G4MZ33 :]

GC: SORRY 1 W4S DR4W1NG

TC: nO bIg DeAl BrO

TC: yOuR dRaWiNgS aRe FuLl Of MiRaClEs :o)

GC: H3H3H3 Y3S TH3Y 4R3

GC: 4ND SORRY, 1 F3LL 4SL33P T4LK1NG TO YOU L4ST N1GHT

GC: 4G41N

TC: dOnT yOu WoRrY aBoUt It SiS

TC: iTs AcTuAlLy KiNdA mOtHeRfUcKiNg CuTe ;o)

TC: bUt I wAs wOnDeRiNg iF I cOuLd HaNg uP oVeR aT yOuR hIvE wItH yOu ToDaY

TC: iTs PrEtTy BoRiNg aNd ShIt Up In HeRE :o(

GC: Y34H TH4T SOUNDS 4W3SOM3

GC: PLUS 1 H4V3NT S33N YOU 1N 4 WH1L3

TC: mOtHeRfUcKiNg sWeEt bRo

TC: IlL gEt Up aNd OvEr ThErE nOw SiS

TC: HoNk :o)

terminallyCapricious ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator at 1:28pm

Terezi pushed back in her chair. Gamzee usually takes close to an hour to arrive at her hive, since he has a tendency to get distracted by the many colors full of mIrAcLeS that surrounds her hive. She cackled softly to herself as she pictured him strolling through the trees like a lost little grub, admiring every little spot of color and letting out a surprised "honk!" whenever a tree rustles. That troll was so strange, and everything that he did used to annoy the living shit out of her! However, they started talking more about half a sweep ago, and she realized that he wasn't so bad. Actually, he was really fun to be around, and the pair had grown a close relationship. Terezi had even thought about their relationship being somewhat pale, however she knew that his pale quadrant was already taken by Karkat.

And speaking of that 4DOR4BL3 TROLL, he's online.

Terezi half smiled to herself. The two are close friends also; however Terezi's feelings for him were redder than anything, just like his delicious blood color. Once upon a time, Karkat used to return those feelings. Terezi could still clearly remember the night where he sent her that less than three symbol. It's a small symbol with a huge meaning, and Terezi was happy. Alas, after that night, things went downhill. He didn't know what quadrant to put her in. Sometimes he'd act pale for her, sometimes he'd act red. There were even times where he says that he hates her (it makes her heart drop just thinking about it). And because of this stupid quadrant flipping, their friendship has been slowly dying.

Terezi let out a soft sigh, thinking about the good times that they used to have. Why did he have to be so complicated?

gallowsCalibrator began trolling carcinoGeneticist at 1:43pm

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S

CG: WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED THAT YOU ONCE AGAIN DECIDED TO BOTHER ME TODAY

GC: OH COM3 ON K4RK4T

GC: YOU KNOW YOU LOV3 1T

CG: OH OF COURSE

CG: I JUST LOVE BEING BOTHERED BY SOME BLIND ASSHOLE DAILY

Terezi bit her lip nervously. Normally she wouldn't let his remarks get to her, but it happens daily, and Karkat seems more pissed off than normal.

GC: K4RK4T 4R3 YOU OK

CG: MAYBE I WOULD BE JUST FUCKING PERFECT IF I GOT A BREAK FROM YOU ONCE IN A WHILE

Terezi sat back in her chair staring at the screen. What was she supposed to say to that, if anything? She didn't understand how one day he could go from calling her cutely annoying, to telling her to fuck off within a sweep. A small beep from her computer snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her attention to the screen and placed her long tongue against the bland taste of his text.

CG: SINCE YOURE FINALLY FUCKING QUIET FOR ONCE

CG: I AM GOING TO TAKE THIS SPECIAL ONCE IN A LIFE TIME OPPORTUNITY TO LEAVE

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator at 1:59pm

Terezi gnawed on her bottom lip. She was about to send him another message when a series of startled honks erupted from outside. The commotion caused the teal blood to grin to herself. She stood up and leaned outside a window to smell none other than Gamzee Makara tangled up in the ropes of executed scalemates. The rope of Sir Applefoot was wrapped around the highblood's long horns as the ropes of Miss Pulmtongue and Lady Yellowclaw lifted up a scent that indicated them to be snaked around Gamzee's thin torso. Terezi cackled loudly and leaned her head against her palm.

"Need some help?" She called down to him. She heard him let out a chuckle as he flailed about.

"Hell motherfucking yes, sis. These ropes got me up and tied down pretty good."

Terezi giggled to herself some more before quickly ascending down to assist her beloved friend. The scent of Gamzee was fairly easy for Terezi to pick up, as he radiates the scent of a delicious, plump grape. He was slouched against a tree, the ropes jungled around his lanky body.

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed you get yourself tied up like this." She chuckled as she felt around his torso to free him. Gamzee chuckled softly and gave her a lazy shrug. Terezi fiddled around with the ropes. They were coiled up around Gamzee pretty good and it took some work to free him, but she managed to fiddle with it enough to free his arms.

"Thanks a whole motherfucking lot, sis." Gamzee grinned as he leaned forward and began to untangle his horns. Terezi laughed loudly and wrapped the guilty scalemates back around their branches as Gamzee freed Sis Applefoot and left him to his fate once again. Terezi cackled once again and proceeded to head back inside of her hive as Gamzee lazily followed suit. One thing their hives had in common where how unkempt they were. Terezi's walls were scribbled with the most random drawings (mostly in delicious red), and she had scalemates and debris scattered around her room.

Terezi made her way over to the corner of the room. This wall was bare, and she already had chalk placed very unneatly in a small pile.

"You want to draw a bit, Gamzee?" She questioned him. Gamzee smiled weakly and dragged himself over to her.

"Like motherfucking hell I do, sis." He sat down on his knees next to her. Even crouched down, Gamzee was so much taller than Terezi. She used to hate feeling so short compared to him, but she's gotten used to it, and actually found it pretty useful, since he doesn't mind carrying her around on his shoulders.

"What color do you want? But not red, I call red." Terezi slipped half a piece of bright red chalk from its container and passed the box towards Gamzee. He dug through it before finding a dark blue color. Terezi pressed her thin tongue against the wall to taste for the perfect canvas. She back off and pressed the chalk forcefully against the wall. Gamzee chuckled nonchalantly to himself as he watched her before scribbling down his own mess of "art".

"Did ya talk to Kar today?" Gamzee asked leisurely as he scribbled on the wall. Terezi frowned and set her chalk down in disappointment.

"Yeah, and it didn't go to well either… again." Gamzee sighed heavily and sat down on his rear, also placing his chalk down.

"Well shit bro, I don't know what kind of motherfucking problem he has to be acting all shitty and what not to ya." His head leant to the side as he spoke. Terezi gnawed on her bottom lip.

"I don't know why it has to be so damn complicated. Why doesn't he just straight out tell me if what we have going is red, black, or just nothing." Terezi groaned in frustration and threw herself down onto her back. She folded her arms across her chest and stared unseeingly at the grey ceiling. Gamzee blinked slowly and decided to lie back on his stomach, his elbows supporting his head.

"Well this is Karkat we're talking about. You know how long it took that motherfucker to up and put us in the pale quadrant." Terezi turned her head towards where she assumed his face would be.

"I know, but it's been sweeps, Gamzee… I really can't keep playing this game anymore. I can't wait around for him to tell me how he feels. I need to know if waiting is worth it or not." She heard Gamzee sigh softly.

"Well is their some other troll that ya may have your smell on for?"

Terezi paused for a moment. Well…

"Just because Karkat doesn't know how to up and control his motherfucking emotions doesn't mean that you should all limit yourself to him and him only. What happened to this Terezi?" Gamzee reached over with his blue chalk in hand and drew a smile from one cheek, over her lips, and to the other. Terezi sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" She pulled herself up and sat criss-crossed, her thin body turned towards Gamzee. "But this is what you get for wasting my delicious chalk on my face." She pulled her chalk along his face, outlining his nose with a large circle. He chuckled to himself and also sat up with his legs kicked out in front of her. He slouched back a bit so he was at eye level with the girl in front of him.

"Motherfucker, you asked for it." He smiled happily and outlined large circles around her eyes with his blue chalk, trying to avoid scribbling on her glasses. Terezi chuckled loudly and leaned towards him, pressing the red chalk against his forehead and outlining angry eyebrows directly above Gamzee's droopy eyes. He chuckled once again, and the two pressed their own chalk pieces against the others cheek; Gamzee drawing swirls against her full cheeks, and Terezi scribbling blindly on his boney ones. They pushed back forcefully on each other in a fit of laughter as blue and red scribbled on grey skin quickly. Terezi placed her free hand behind Gamzee's leg and leaned into him, trying to get closer to her canvas. Gamzee grinned in joy and placed his free hand behind her leg and leaned into her. Their faces were centimeters away from each other, and Terezi could smell the faint scent of sweet Faygo and acidic sopor in Gamzee's breath. Her face flushed a brighter shade of teal as she lifted her hand off of the floor and gripped onto one of his long horns. Caught up in the entertaining moment, she pulled herself into his lap by his horn and continued scribbling, completely smudging his make up. He instinctively placed a large hand on the back of her shirt to keep her from falling. Their game began to die down as they both lowered their weapons simultaneously. Gamzee blinked and let his eyelids fall halfway over his large eyes as he wrapped his other hand around Terezi's back as well. She gripped his other horn softly and held herself there.

"You make a pretty damn fine canvas, Terezi." Gamzee grinned and admired his mess of blue scribbles on her face. She smiled widely at him.

"Let me see mine." She leaned into him and swiftly placed her tongue against his thin cheek. Goosebumps sprouted on his lanky limbs as she quickly lapped her tongue over his face.

"Tastes like I did a good job too." She cackled to herself loudly and tightened her grasp on his towering horns to keep herself from falling back. He watched her happily and half smiled to himself, a sharp canine tooth peeking out from over his bottom lip. Her laughter died down and she smiled back at him. Maybe Gamzee was right about not waiting forever for Karkat. Maybe that quadrant could be filled by someone who likes to draw nonsense on her face…?

And she was pretty sure that Gamzee was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT THIS WAS A ONE SHOT?**

**I lied**

* * *

carcinoGeneticist began trolling gallowsCalibrator at 4:02 PM

CG: TEREZI?

CG: HEY

CG: BLIND SPAZZY FUCK

CG: WHY ARENT YOU FUCKING ANSWERING

CG: WHATEVER

CG: JUST UH

CG: LIKE

CG: FUCKING REPLY TO ME WHEN YOU GET THIS SHIT

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator at 4:12 PM

Terezi turned her head towards her computer. She was currently seated cross legged on top of her new matesprit's chest, decorating his skeletal face with doodles in T4STY T43L, and the constant beeping from her computer was distracting the teal blood.

"Who's all up and beepin' at ya?" Gamzee asked as Terezi sniffed the air for the scent of the text. He placed a large hand on her small back as she frowned.

"It's Karkat…"

"You can get on over there and answer it if you motherfucking want to."

Terezi nodded and cautiously lifted herself up from Gamzee, careful not to step on him. She quickly paced over to her computer and swiftly placed her tongue against the screen. Karkat's blocky text penetrated her taste buds as she frowned again. Gamzee noticed her distress and lifted himself up from the cool floor, balancing on his knees.

"He wants to talk to me." Terezi replied, sensing Gamzee's curiosity. The high blood made an "hmph" sound before lazily standing up and pacing over to Terezi. He leant over her and softly placed an over sized hand on her petite shoulder. His eyes gazed the messages.

"Ask him what the motherfuck is up, if ya want." Gamzee placed his boney chin on top of Terezi's head as she nodded and began to type.

gallowsCalibrator began trolling carcinoGeneticist at 4:15 PM

GC: WH4T 1S 1T K4RK4T

CG: I JUST LIKE

CG: LOOK

CG: I JUST FEEL SO FUCKING BAD FOR SNAPPING AT YOU EARLIER

CG: I DON'T KNOW WHY

CG: BUT I DO KNOW THAT YELLING AT YOU LIKE THAT MAKES ME THE BIGGEST FUCKING DOUCHE EVER

CG: FUCK

CG: WHAT IM TRYING TO FUCKING SAY IS

CG: IM SORRY

Terezi recoiled her tongue from the screen and frowned once again. She could smell that Gamzee was getting a bit bored. She turned around in her chair and faced him. His breath smelt like sweet Faygo and plump grape. Her mouth watered in delight and longing.

"You can go back to your hive if you want. This conversation may take a while, and I don't want you to be all bored and stuff. I'll message you later to keep you updated." Gamzee nodded and blinked slowly at his matesprit.

"Yeah, that shit seems like a good motherfucking idea. It's getting all dark and shit outside." Gamzee placed a cold hand against Terezi's chin, making her cheeks light up into a faded teal color. Carefully, he placed his lips against her own for a moment.

"Good luck and shit with Karkat. You know how motherfucking frustrating and shit that troll is." Gamzee chuckled and stood up. He padded over to the exit of Terezi's hive. The pair exchanged a wave and a smile before the high blood left. Terezi sighed to herself and turned her attention back to Karkat. It seems as though he was messaging her throughout Gamzee's exit.

CG: TEREZI

CG: HELLO

CG: ARE YOU MAD

GC: J33Z K4RK4T

GC: C4LM TH3 FUCK DOWN

GC: 1 W4S JUST S4Y1NG GOODBY3 TO G4MZ33

CG: WHAT THE FUCK

CG: WHY THE FUCK WAS THAT DOUCHE AT YOUR HIVE

GC: M4YB3 B3C4US3 H3S MY M4T3SPR1T

CG: WAIT

CG: HOLD THE FUCK UP

CG: YOU AND GAMZEE

CG: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS

CG: DID I FUCKING DIE AND WAKE UP ON SOME FREAKY FUCKED UP ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

CG: BECAUSE THAT SEEMS LOGICAL IN THIS SITUATION

GC: :[

GC: NO K4RK4T

GC: TH1S 1S R34L

GC: 1 G4V3 UP ON YOU

GC: 1 W4SNT GO1NG TO W41T FOR3V3R FOR YOU TO STOP B31NG A FUCK1NG GRUB AND PL4CE US 1N 4 QU4DR4NT

GC: G4MZ33 W4S H3R3 FOR M3 TH3 WHOL3 T1M3

GC: 4ND FOR YOUR D4MN 1NFORM4T1ON MR SCR34M1NG GRUB DOUCH3

GC: 1 4M MOR4 HAPPY W1TH H1M TH4N 1 3V3R W4S W1TH YOU

CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

CG: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS

CG: I AM GOING TO ASK THIS AGAIN

CG: AM I FUCKING DEAD

CG: BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE SO MUCH MORE FUCKING SENSE THAN YOU FEELING RED FOR FUCKING GAMZEE MAKARA OF ALL FUCKING TROLLS HERE

CG: ESPECIALLY BECAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED

CG: THAT ROLE WAS FILLED BY ME

GC: K4RK4T

GC: NOTH1NG W4S 3V3R F1LL3D BY YOU B3C4US3 YOU COULDN'T M4K3 UP YOUR M1ND 4BOUT HOW YOU F33L 4BOUT M3

CG: WELL MAYBE I WOULD HAVE IF YOU FUCKING GAVE ME SOME TIME TO THINK INSTEAD OF RUNNING OFF WITH HIM

GC: K4RK4T 1V3 B33N W41T1NG FOR SW33PS

GC: 4ND 4LL YOU 3V3R D1D W4S PUT US 1N 3VRY QU4DR4NT B3C4US3 YOU COULDN'T M4K3 UP YOUR M1ND

GC: 1 R34LLY JUST DON'T W4NT TO H4VE TH1S CONV3RS4T1ON 4NYMOR3

GC: BY3 K4RK4T

gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at 4:40 PM

* * *

**I'll add more later~**


End file.
